Magic
by TheChronicLiar
Summary: Arriving back in the town of Gravity Falls during their last summer before College. Dipper and Mabel go to a magic show in town. Sort of Billdip, but doesn't really hint at it at all. (Now a multi chapter because people want it that way, now truly Bill/Dip)
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, Dipper," Mabel pleaded as she gave her twin her best begging face as she grasped a flyer in her hands.

Dipper rolled his eyes. "No, Mabel. I'm not going to that stupid magic show!" They haven't even been back in Gravity Falls for more than a few hours before Mabel was trying to get him to go off. It was a long drive and he just wanted to sleep. Grunkle Stan was probably going to have them working in the morning anyways. He tossed his unpacked bag onto the floor before falling back onto the well-used bed. It was good to be back.

"But Dipper," Mabel whined as she plopped down on his bed and started to roll around. "It's a magic show! You like magic!"

He sighed loudly and pushed his sister off the bed, chuckling when she yelped as she hit the ground. "Yeah, I like magic, REAL magic. This is just some conman doing a bunch of parlor tricks." He took the flyer from Mabel's grasp. His eyes scanned over the gold font on black paper. The words 'Magic Show' looked like it was written in quill at the bottom of the page, nearly taking a third of the space. At the top were a pair of gloved hands forming a triangle. So _surprisingly_, the hands looked like they were glowing. Dipper rolled his eyes again and turned over the page where it told where it was, time, admission price, and 18+.

"So that's why you want to go, it's only for adults," Dipper commented. His sister looked away and chuckled weakly. "Just because we're old enough, doesn't mean we have to go."

"It's not the only reason," Mabel mumbled, still lying on the floor. "I haven't seen Grenda or Candy for since last summer! I thought it would be a great way to start out the summer…it is our last summer before we head off to college…and I really need a pickup after Waddles…"

Dipper groaned and rolled away from her. "Can't we do it, like tomorrow or something?" he grumbled. He knew the news of Waddles disappearing a few weeks ago still hurt and only became more of a reality since they got back to town, but it was _weeks_ ago when she heard. He doubted a 'magic' show would even help.

"But it's only for tonight!" Mabel yelled, suddenly closer. By closer, right in his ear. She nudged her brother before falling over him. "You can even tell me all the ways the magician is a fraud." When Dipper started to smile, Mabel let out a laugh and poked his cheek. "You know you want too," she sang as she continued to poke him.

He smacked her sisters hand away playfully. "Fine," he groaned, but it didn't stop the smile pulling at his lips.

Mabel jumped off of him, cheering loudly, glitter falling around her. "I got to get ready," she gasped as she grabbed her things and ran out of the room.

"I'm only going to prove this show will be stupid!" Dipper yelled after his sister.

"Yeah, yeah!" Mabel yelled back. "Oh! Wendy might be coming!"

Dipper's breath caught as a dull ache filled his chest. Absentmindedly, he rubbed his chest as he got off the bed. His heart raced under his hand. He looked over at the flyer at his feet. The show didn't start for another two hours. That was enough time for a shower.

Dipper eyed himself in the mirror as he fixed his hair over his forehead. He was forgoing his hat and even his vest for a nice burnt orange overcoat, dark blue shirt, and gray jeans. "Is Wendy really coming?" Dipper called out to his sister. He wasn't dressing up for Wendy. Really. He was just making sure. He wasn't doing this for her.

"I told you-" Mabel started as she walked into the bathroom and gasped. "Dipper! You look handsome!" She jumped up and down giggling. She stopped and gave Dipper a knowing grin. "So, what's got you all dressed up?"

His cheeks heated as he gave her a glare through the mirror. "I-I just felt like dressing up," he said, cursing himself for stuttering.

"Yeah," Mabel laughed out. She turned out of the room, snickering down the hallway, much to her brother's annoyance. Dipper let out a sigh as he checked his reflection again. "Oh, Dipper! Wendy can't make it tonight!"

"Oh come on!" Dipper yelled exasperated. He shoved his hands into his pant pockets and left the bathroom. He pouted his way up the stairs to the attic. His hat was laying on the bed where he left it. Not having anything to dress up for, he picked up the hat.

Before he could even put it on, a hand reached around him at took the hat. "Yoink!" Mabel said jumped away with the hat in toe.

"Mabel!" Dipper shouted as he glared at his sister.

"Nope. No hat. You are _not_ messing this up," she said as she gestured to him. "It's not often that I get to see you dress up."

Dipper rolled his eyes and reached for the hat and Mabel jumped back. He tried again and Mabel was still able to keep it out of his reach. He may be taller than her now, but it didn't help him much when it came to her. She was quicker. "Fine," Dipper grunted. It seemed that she was going to keep getting her way tonight.

"Good," Mabel said triumphantly as she walked over to her bed and pulled out the chest at the end of her bed. Before Dipper could even think to stop her, she threw the hat inside and locked the chest. She turned back to him, not even paying any mind to Dipper's shocked face as she brushed out her clothes. "Let's get going. I'm driving!" she exclaimed with their keys swinging on her finger.

"Yoink," Dipper said as he swiped the keys off her finger before running out the room. He held back his laughter until his sister's outraged screaming of his name met his ears.

Mabel didn't pout for long. The moment they picked up Candy and Grenda she was talking animatedly with the two. He wasn't sure, but it sounded like Pacifica was going to meet with them, which was fine. Though, he'd rather have Wendy show up.

The show was in basement of the town's bookstore. When Dipper pulled up on the street, he was surprised to see so many cars parked outside. "Wow…" he whispered. He was surprised that someone even heard him.

"Yes," Candy started. "He is very popular. This is his fifth show! I've been to every one of them," she giggled.

"He's hot!" Grenda commented in her still particularly deep voice. This caused the girls to laugh, Dipper could only groan.

He pulled into an empty parking spot, surprisingly near the front. Before they even reached the front door of the building, Pacific met up with them, commenting on how he and Mabel looked somewhat presentable enough to be around her. That was probably a compliment, when considering who it was from. Showing their IDs and paying their way, the group walked to the back of the store and down a set of stairs that were dimly lit. There were tables everywhere surrounding a lit stage with red curtains. Unfortunately, there didn't seem to be any open tables.

"Over there!" Mabel said overly excited as she pulled them to a completely empty table with five seats that somehow he missed. It was kind of huge and in the center! How did he miss it?

He took a seat between Mabel and Grenda. The girls excitedly chatted, well, actually Mabel, Candy, and Grenda chatted while Pacifica made mildly rude comments every few minutes. This only made Dipper constantly check the watch on his wrist. Time seemed to slow. He could have sworn it's been five minutes, but his stupid watch says it's been only two. Maybe it's broken.

He noticed when the roar of voices around them lowered to whispers. Even Mabel and her friends were mostly silent. He turned in his seat towards the sound of something dragging to see the curtains being pulled back to show a tall, lanky man with a gold cane and an extremely long black top hat. As the man walked forward, his shoes and cane clicking against the wood floor, Dipper's eyes traveled over the man. He wore a well-fitted double-breasted gold jacket, with dark gold embroidery that had a scattered brick pattern, which came to twin points in the back. The man's legs were clad in black pants that hugged to him with every set. Black gloves that covered the man's hands were just as gleaming as the man's black dress shoes. His eyes traveled up, barely noticing the black bowtie tucked in the white collared shirt, to the man's face. It was long and narrow with sharp cheek bone and a small golden blond beard at the point of his chin. Gold, wispy hair framed the man's face, only reaching to his cheeks. The hair didn't hide the black eye patch that covered his right eye. The bare, black eye was twisted in mirth and a large, tooth filled grin was on display for the entire audience. There was something about this guy. He couldn't put his finger on it. He was torn between leaving as quickly as possible and staying entranced by this man. Dipper hummed as his hand started to rub his recently shaved chin. He should probably read over the journal again tonight. There was something about this guy, but what.

"Welcome," came the man's voice. It was surprisingly higher than Dipper expected, but he kind of liked it. The man leaned over his cane and with his hand over his eye, he peered out into the audience. "I see a few new people out there!" he continued. His eye came to Dipper's table, pausing slightly on Mabel before stopping fully on him. Dipper stared back and the man grinned impossibly more before winking. Well at least it looked like winking, if a person could wink with one eye. Dipper felt heat start to stain his cheeks and the man straightened. "I think tonight's going to be _fun_."

Okay. This guy was pretty impressive looking, but that didn't mean Dipper was going to be fooled into liking this guy just because he is good looking and has a likable personality. He probably has stupid magic anyways.

"Now, for the few that don't know me, I go by William," the man said. He looked around the room with a smile. "It is up to you if that is my real name or not," he teased. He leaned towards the couple in front of him and jousted his thumb over in Dipper's direction. "Though, that pretty brunette in the sweater dress will probably know my real name before the end of the night," he 'whispered'.

This caused a light laugh from the room, but Dipper glared at the man.

"Oh you scallywag," Mabel giggled, being the pretty brunette in the sweater dress.

"Oo, looks like I made the boyfriend mad," _William_ teased, causing another round of laughter which Mabel and Dipper quickly yelled 'brother' over the noise.

Dipper grumbled as he slouched his seat with his arms crossed tightly over his chest. He watched _William_ cross the stage, now finally getting to the show apparently. He started out with a few slight-of-hand tricks with cards, doves, and an audience member's gold watch. The magician even did a cheesy sawing a person in half trick, which only made the audience laugh. Why did they even come to this show? Yeah, the man was really good at the slight-of-hand stuff, but he wasn't that impressive to keep coming back to.

"Come on, Dips, this is fun," his sister whispered in his ear.

"It's not even real," Dipper murmured back, but he did straighten more for his sister's sake.

"You don't know that," Mabel replied.

"And for my next trick, I need a member from the audience," William said as he scanned the people who quickly raised their arms. One of which was Mabel, who was practically standing in her chair, much to Dipper's and even Pacifica's annoyance.

"Ah, you there. Pretty sweater girl," William called out with that grin still in place. Dipper doubted it dropped for even a second tonight.

Mabel gave a squeal as she ran to the stage. William held out his hand and helped her onto the stage.

"Now, what is your name, if I may ask," William started.

"Mabel," she said cutely as she grinned at the audience.

"Well, Mabel. I'm going to give you something tonight." He walked over to a table with a black cloth covering it. His gloved hands ran over the fabric, straightening it out. "It will be something that you have been wanting for even before came to this town."

Mabel gasped, she glanced at Dipper who had also stiffened. "How'd you know I'm not from here?" she questioned with forced glee as she tried to keep the wariness from her voice.

"You seem like someone that would have come to my showing the first night, age restriction be damned," William replied. Mabel let out a giggle as she relaxed. Dipper relaxed a bit as well, but kept a closer eye on the man. "Now, I want you to think hard on something, anything you've been wanting lately."

Mabel grinned and nodded. "Okay."

Dipper smirked. He knew what she was thinking. Sparkles. This was the only town where she could get industrial sized containers of sparkles. She hadn't been able to get her supply yet. This William won't be able to ever guess that.

"I want you to count down from three and when you get to one, yell out what you wanted," William directed with his hands grasping the cloth.

"Okay! Three!"

Dipper's view was blocked but a large man in front of him.

"Two!"

Dipper tried to move around the man, but the guy kept blocking the view.

"One! Sparkles!"

The man moved just in time for Dipper to see William pull back the cloth, but he couldn't see cause of the man in front was blocking part of it still.

Mabel gasped with her hands covering her mouth. Her eyes stared widely in what Dipper mistaken for horror. "Mabel?" Dipper called out worriedly.

"Sparkles? I could have sworn you'll say pig," William sighed. Frowning for the first time that night.

Dipper stood up to see a pig on stage and not just any pig. "Waddles!" his sister cried as she ran over to the pig. Her knees banged against the hard floor as she pulled the pig into a tight hug. William smiled down at the two. He took off his hat and held it above them. Softly tapping the top of it, a cloud of glitter fell on the two.

"It seems you get two for the price of one, kid," William said as Mabel sobbed out a giggle.

"Thank you," she whispered as she refused to let go of her pig.

Dipper couldn't believe it. He dropped in his chair as he tried to figure out what just happened. It couldn't be real. There had to be something. This man probably just knew them and kidnapped Waddles before they came to town, knowing they would come to his magic show so he could con everyone. Okay, even in his own head that sounded farfetched.

He was jousted out of his thoughts when a sniffling Mabel sat down beside him. She was still holding her pig, glitter falling off of her in piles. That was going to be a pain to clean out of the car.

"That man has to be magic," Mabel whispered as she snuggled into Waddles' back.

Dipper didn't have the heart to disagree, but he didn't agree either. He just stayed silent as he stared back up at the stage. William was back up at the front of the stage, doing another card trick. What was this man's game.

It was starting to get late and the show was about to end at any moment. The magician hadn't down anything as extreme as what he did with Mabel earlier.

"Now, before we end the night, I have one more trick." Several people leaned forward in their seats. They all looked like they knew what was coming. The man held up his hands, forming a triangle before dropping them to his sides. "A volunteer? Preferably someone who doesn't mind their life told to everyone."

A few arms raised, not as many as before, surprisingly. He glanced at Candy and she mouthed 'Mindscape time'. For some reason that sounded familiar…

"Oo! Oo! Pick my brother!" Mabel suddenly yelled as she pointed at Dipper, once again knocking him from his thoughts.

"Mabel, what are you doing?" Dipper hissed.

Mabel just grinned at her brother's glare. "You still have your doubts, I want you to feel it."

William grinned. "Well, you know I can't seem to say no to you. Come on up here, kid," he said as he gestured to Dipper.

Dipper sighed and made his way to the stage with the clapping from the audience. He tried to give the man a blank face, but that grin was making it hard for him not to glare.

"Now," William started as he faced Dipper. "What I am going to do is tell the audience a few things about you that I really shouldn't have any idea about. Alright?"

Dipper forced himself not to roll his eyes. The man could have probably found his FaceSpace account and went through it before the show. "Yeah."

"Let's start with your name. An easy one," William grinned. He started to circle Dipper slowly, his eyes trailing over him, causing Dipper to shiver unconsciously. The man was taller than Dipper expected. He practically towered over him, and Dipper wasn't that short. "I will get your name from your person."

"So you're going to pick-pocket me?" Dipper retorted, causing the man to chuckle.

"Where would the fun in that bed?" William asked as he stopped in front of Dipper. "No, your name is elsewhere." William peered at Dipper as he leaned down to his height. His eye traveled up from Dipper's feet, past his legs, his chest, his neck, and stopped at his face. The man rubbed his chin, brushing the golden locks before reaching out and resting his finger on Dipper's forehead. "Right there."

Dipper's jaw dropped slightly. "H-how…"

"OH MY GOSH!" Mabel yelled from the audience. "THAT IS AMAZING!"

William grinned slowly. "I'm right?" it wasn't really a question.

William stood back and the audience applauded, but it was all a dull noise as Dipper fingered the hair that covered his forehead. The man may not of have said his name, but he _knew_. He knew where it was.

"We still have a few minutes, let's see what else we can find out about this young man," William announced. He pulled off his hat and held it out to Dipper. "Reach in the hat and pull something out."

Dipper glanced at the hat and up to William's face. The man just gave his toothy grin as he waited with the hat held out. Hesitantly, Dipper reached in. He had to stick almost his entire arm, which should be impossible, into the hat before finally meeting with something. There were a few things at the bottom of the hat. A few blocks, cards, paper,…a ball of something squishy. Dipper grasped one of the cards and pulled it out.

Before he could even get a good look at it, the magician took the card from him and held it out to the audience to see. "The lovers!" William announced. When the man held it out for Dipper to see, it was a tarot card with the two lovers. His eyes caught the red headed woman in the picture. He's seen a lot of tarot cards, but usually it wasn't a red headed woman. "I'm not much of a tarot reader. I prefer the glass orb, myself, but let's see what I can find out." The audience snickered as William placed his hat back on. With a flick of the man's wrist, he tossed the card toward Dipper who had trouble keeping it from falling. "Hold onto that, kid."

Dipper gave a weak glare to the man, but held onto the card. He glanced down at the card and took a double-take. "Wha…?" he mumbled just loud enough to catch William's attention. The man walked around Dipper and looked over Dipper's shoulder.

"Ah, the card seems to be working," William announced. He took the card again and showed the audience. Now there was only one person on the card. The red headed woman. "We're getting a clearer view of what the card means to this young man." William, now only smirking at Dipper, held the card just out of Dipper's reach. "So, who is this young lady that you have such a passion for that she even forms herself on the card?"

Dipper, if he wasn't blushing now, he was a bright red. "I, ah…I d-don't…" He looked away, angry that he's still stuttering.

William chuckled, but it sounded harsh to Dipper's ears. "If you don't answer, I'll have to."

Dipper glared as harshly as he could at the man, but it only seemed to amuse him even more. He kept his mouth firmly shut as he crossed his arms. He would NOT be telling these people who he liked.

"Come on Dipper! Just say it already! Most of us already know!" Mabel yelled from the audience.

That may or may not be true, but Dipper wasn't going to take the chance. "No," he said more firmly than he felt.

This only made William's smirk stretch inhumanly. "Good," he whispered just for Dipper to hear before straightening and showing the audience his good natured face. "Well then, let's see." He looked at the card. "It's a good thing I know the woman on this card. It is our local We-"

In a blind panic, Dipper covered the man's mouth. "Okay! We get it, you can stop," Dipper hissed through his teeth. He could feel William smile underneath his hands before a something large and wet ran against his hands. Quickly jumping away, Dipper groaned in disgust as he wiped his hands on his pants. "Gross," he grumbled, even more annoyed as people in the audience started to laugh.

William was laughing along with them, even brushing away an imaginary tear from his eye. "Kid, you reacted better than I thought you would," he chuckled breathy. He tossed the card at Dipper. This time Dipper caught it easily and slipped it in his pocket.

An arm wrapped around Dipper's shoulders and he was pulled up against William's side. "That's all for tonight! A round of applause for my beautiful assistant!" he yelled as he gestured teasingly at Dipper. He tried to pull away from the man, but he was surprisingly stronger than he looked.

The stage suddenly darkened and the curtains were drawn with Dipper still stuck on the stage with William. Once the curtains closed fully, William released him and patted him on the back. "Good work out their kid," he commented.

Dipper stared incredulously at the man that was barely hidden by the dark. "Good work doing what? Standing there and being picked on?" he more or less yelled.

William paused for a moment before grinning. "Yep!" He gave a quick turn and walked away with his cane twirling at his side. "See you later, Pine Tree! It's been a blast!" with that, the man left Dipper's sight.

"Pine tree?" Dipper mumbled, confused. Only one person called him that. "BILL?!" he screeched.

"Yesh, bro, what's got your panties in a twist?" came from behind him.

Dipper turned around to see Mabel standing there with Waddles at her feet. He grabbed her by her shoulders, shaking her slightly. "That was BILL!" he yelled before pointing to where 'William' had left.

"Waaahaaat?" Mabel dragged out.

Dipper already released her and was currently messing up his groomed hair by digging his fingers through it. "I can't believe it! I should have known," he muttered to himself as he started to pace.

"You know what this means?" Mabel breathed.

Dipper paused and looked at his sister worriedly. "What?" The end of the world? The worst summer ever?

"He was right about me knowing his name before the end of the night!"

There was an audible sound of Dipper smacking his own forehead.

Tell me what you think. First Fanfic for the Gravity Falls place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Magic Chapter Two**

Dipper grumbled as his sister laughed at the red mark on his forehead. Mabel shuffled Waddles to the curtains and started to pull at the fabric, looking for the opening. "Come on bro-bro, let's go home before you start acting all cray-cray," she teased.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah," he mumbled as he helped her open the curtains. They pulled apart the heavy fabric to see Candy, Grenda, and even Pacifica waiting for them by the stairs.

_Leaving so soon?_

Just as Mabel stepped through the opening, he let go of the fabric and spun around in search of Bill. Mabel yelped as the curtains practically swallowed her before she fell to the ground.

"Dipper!" Mabel huffed as she struggled to get the heavy fabric off her.

"Shush," Dipper hissed, his eyes tracked the darkened stage for any signs of the demon. "He's here."

"Who's here?" Mabel asked as she crawled out from under the curtains.

"Bill," he answered as he searched the darkness. He started to walk to the side of the stage, taking out his phone to light the way down the stairs. The light shined over the stage props, but there was no sign of that demon.

"Dipper, come on. Bill's just messing with you," she said as she followed him with her own phone out to light the way.

Dipper couldn't disagree, but he wasn't about leave without searching the place entire place to make sure. Bill had a body now. There was no end to the trouble he could be causing, not to mention what he already had caused. The people of Gravity Falls may be ignorant of the strange things, but he wasn't about to sit back and let this demon move around freely.

Mabel put a hand on her brother's shoulder, noticing how he flinched. "Come on Dipper. We should leave."

He shrugged off her hand. "Just give me five minutes, then we can," he sighed as he looked over a nearby box. "Plus you can just leave with _Pacifica_."

"I'm not leaving you here to go all crazy!" she insisted. "You'll be here all night if I'm not here."

Again, he couldn't disagree with her. He would probably be here all night. "So?"

"You know what, I'm not going to argue with you," she huffed before walking away.

Dipper didn't want to get her mad, but it did help him get what he wanted. He'd make it up to her tomorrow or something.

"GRENDA!" Mabel screeched from the stage.

Dipper stopped what he was doing to stare at his sister in confusion. In a few seconds Grenda came through the curtains.

"Yeah, Mabel?" she asked, breathing a bit heavier than normal.

Mabel motioned for the taller girl to lean down and she whispered something in her ear. Grenda glanced at Dipper before nodding. As Grenda walked to Dipper, he slowly back up. He didn't know exactly what Mabel told her to do, but he doubted he'd like it.

_Watch out._

"Huh?" He took another step back before letting out a startled scream as he tripped over a box. He grunted as he landed on the hard floor, barely noticing how close Grenda was until it was too late. Grenda easily lifted him into the air and tossed him over her shoulder. "HEY!"

"Let's get him to the car before he can get away." Mabel grinned victoriously up at her brother and reached up into his jacket. "Yoink!" she said as she pulled out the keys to their Grunkle's car.

"Mabel! Get me down!" Dipper yelled as he tried to get out of Grenda's hold.

"No can do Bro-bro," Mabel replied as the got off the stage and to the others.

They were able to get him out of the building and into the car without much trouble. Grenda made sure to keep a hold of him in the backseat while Mabel drove Candy and her home. Dipper was pretty sure he didn't have to sit across Grenda's lap, but it wasn't like he had much of a choice. After Mabel dropped off her friends, Dipper climbed into the passenger seat, ignoring her as she drove.

"Come on, bro-bro," Mabel said as she poked his cheek. "I couldn't let you tear up the place!"

Dipper knocked away her hand and shot her a glare. "I'm pretty sure you didn't need to get Grenda to carry me out."

"Actually, I'm pretty sure I did," Mabel retorted. "You would have stayed their all night and what good would that do? What if Bill was actually there or came back?" she asked, suddenly serious. "Do you have any idea what could have happened? We don't know what to expect from him after not seeing him for what? Two, three years now?"

Dipper winced. She had a point. "Yeah…sorry," he mumbled.

Mabel sighed and pulled up to the shack. "I know you start to forget things when you get all intense and stuff, and I can deal with that, but not when you can get in really trouble like this." She locked her gaze with his.

He was first to break eye contact. "Sorry," he said again. "I'll try to be careful."

She nodded with a small smile. "Good." She tossed him the keys. "Don't tell Grunkle Stan that I drove, okay?" she pleaded.

Dipper chuckled. "I don't know. You did get Grenda to carry me," he teased. He quickly got out of the car and started to run to the door.

"Oh come on, you know I had to!" Mabel yelled after him. It was harder to run across the gravel in heels.

"Had to or wanted to?" he asked, holding the door open for her.

She rolled her eyes and hit his shoulder. "A bit of both," she answered before slipping inside.

Dipper laughed and followed her inside. Grunkle Stan was already in bed. They made their way upstairs. Mabel gathered her stuff to change in the bathroom while Dipper stripped down and crawled into his bed. He pulled out the journal from under his pillow. It was completely full now. He flipped through the pages until landing on Bill Cipher's pages.

"You're not going to stay up all night reading, are you?" Mable yawned as she walked in with her pajamas on.

He shrugged. "Maybe," he answered honestly.

"Well, try to get some sleep. Wendy just texted me about meeting up at the diner in the morning," she said. She jumped into her bed, sighing peacefully.

"Really?" Dipper muttered as he pulled out his phone. Why hadn't she texted him instead? The screen lit up showing that she did. Twice. And even called him. He cursed.

"Go to sleep, Dipper," Mabel mumbled. "You can tell Wendy how sorry you are for missing her texts in the morning."

Dipper sighed and set the phone down. "Yeah, okay," he said. With one last look at the book, he put it back under his pillow and laid down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Magic**

**Chapter Three**

Dipper yawned as he listened to his sister talk animatedly to the redheaded woman from across the table. Mabel talked over the events of last night, making Wendy laugh a couple of time. Wendy also decided to spend her summer vacation in Gravity Falls with family. Last night, she had invited to breakfast, which was more like brunch now since it took Mabel way too long at getting him out of bed. He really tried not to stay up all night, but his mind wouldn't shut down with thoughts of _Bill_ racing through every second.

Just thinking about that demon left a sour taste in his mouth, though that would be from the coffee as well. He looked down at the mostly filled up as he debated drinking anymore of it. He really didn't care much for the stuff, but he knew he would need it if he wanted to stay awake for the rest of the day. Sighing, he lifted the cup to his lips and took a hesitant sip, regretting it instantly as he grimaced. It was horrible, but at least it was better than the grainy water they called tea.

Sneaking a glance, he looked over at Wendy and couldn't help but smile. She took up the entire side of her booth, stretching her jean clad legs over the cushions as she listened to Mabel dramatically tell her how Bill made Waddles appear with a cloud of glitter. A small smile stayed in place as her attention stayed focused on Mabel. It's been a while since he had last gotten to see her. She only came back for a week last summer and even then he only got to see her for half of it. All the texts and phone calls were nothing to being able to actually hang out and he had all summer to spend time with her. The talks and everything were great, but nothing compared to the real thing.

Wendy glanced at him, noticing his stare and smiled. "So, why'd you ignore me last night?" she teased, pulling her hair over her shoulder.

Dipper felt his face heat up at being caught staring at her. "Sorry," he mumbled, looking away. "I didn't notice the texts until Mabel pointed them out," he continued sheepishly, giving a weak smile as an apology.

"Yeah, he was too busy thinking about that really hot magician guy," Mabel teased, trying and failing to hide a wide smile behind her hand.

Dipper gave Mabel an offended look as Wendy doubled over laughing. Mabel just stuck out her tongue, knowing her couldn't deny it without making everyone believe her. Leaning back in his seat, with his arms crossed, smirking he swung his leg out and kicked Mabel's shin.

She hissed out a curse as she rubbed her leg. "He also got called up on stage," she blurted while giving Dipper a smirk of her own. "Got pretty close to him by the end of the show, if you know what I mean. After the curtains fell, anything could have happened back there." She leaned across the table to Wendy. "I think something went on back there," she 'whispered'.

Dipper's face went bright red at his sister's accusation. "Mabel!" he whined, pulling down his hat.

"Dude!" Wendy gasped as she moved her legs off her seat and slid down the booth until she was face to face with Dipper. "Spill," she demanded while leaning across the table. "Give me the details," she sang holding her hands out in front of her, grasping the air.

Dipper laughed weakly, shaking his head. "There's not much to tell beside Mabel being absolutely wrong with what she's insisting happened," he started, sending a small glare to his sister who just laughed behind her hand. She wouldn't be laughing long. She made an agreement with him not to tell Wendy about him going on stage and he would keep quiet about who had a crush on Wendy for the past year and a half. And it wasn't Grunkle Stan.

Internally, he debated on whether or not to tell Wendy what happened and who Bill was. He's thought about it a few times and he still wasn't completely sure what to do. Wendy already knew about Bill Cipher from their first summer together. Cipher was a big deal and was most likely had something big planned. She should be prepared if something were to happened. She'd probably take it well like she does everything he tells her, but he's not too sure. Heck, he never knew how stressed out at home she was. He has no idea what this information can do to her.

"Come on, Dip," Wendy called out. "This guy must of done something big if he's got you thinking so hard about him! You gotta tell!"

Mentally groaning, he nodded reluctantly. "The guy was a total ass hole," he stated bluntly, sending both of the girls laughing. Maybe he should wait and see what Bill's doing before telling her. Hopefully, she won't be too mad with him. "The guy was too touchy," he complained, shuddering as he could still feel Bill's arm draped around his shoulder. "All he did was make fun of me and…" he trailed off as something bright gold moved across the window behind Mabel. Shooting up, he leaned across Mabel as he pressed up against the glass, looking for the gold form. It wasn't hard to spot the gold mass. Walking down the sidewalk, just outside the diner was a sharply dressed, tall figure with a familiar top hat and cane.

Without thinking it through, he pushed away from the window and climbed out of the booth. He dug out his wallet and tossed money onto the table as he ignored the confused looks of his sister and Wendy. "I got to go guys," he said apologetically.

Mabel started to get up from her seat, but he waved her down. "I'll see you later, you can tell Wendy all about your crush last year," he blurted before running out of the diner. He could faintly hear Mabel screaming after him, though he couldn't hear her running after him.

Sprinting down the sidewalk in the direction he saw Bill go, he looked frantically for the strangely dressed man. He looked between every building until he caught sight of Bill at the end of an alleyway. Running to catch up with the man, he nearly tripped over the trash that littered the ground. By the time he got to the end, Bill was nowhere to be seen. There were barely any people on the streets and none of them looked similar to the demon's host.

Just as he was about to give up, he caught sight of Bill through the windows of a shop across the street. Dodging cars as he ran across the street, he looked into the shop to see no sight of the demon, but there was an exit on the other side of the shop. He rounded the corner of the shop to not only spot Bill, but to see him as he went down another turn several blocks away. Cursing, he chased after the demon.

It continued much like this. Only a glimpse of Bill and Dipper would go running after him. He barely noticed where he was going until he found himself at the edge of the woods and no sight of the demon. He was already too far from the town for comfort, but he wasn't about to run back just yet. Walking up as far as he dared to go, Dipper looked between the trees for any sign of Bill. Unlike back in the town, there were no flashes of gold or top hats. His sister's warning echoed in his mind as he inched further into the woods. He knew he was pressing his luck. He had already blindly chased after Bill and now he was on his own.

It took more will-power than he'd admit for him to turn around and start walking back to the town. Even if there was a chance that Bill was out there, it wasn't worth getting killed over before he could find out what Bill was planning. With once last glance at the woods, he walked away. A part of him actually hoped to see a sign of Bill that he could chase after.

"Leaving so soon, Pine Tree?"

It only took a moment after hearing Bill's voice echo around him for Dipper to spin around in search for the demon.

"And we were going to have so much fun too!" Bill continued.

"Where are you, Bill?" Dipper demanded. His fists were clenched as he put them defensively out in front of him. His eyes darted around, looking in front of him and behind.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Pine Tree, you'll never find me like that," Bill taunted. The volume of his voice lowered to one single point.

Focusing on the voice, he looked up to see Bill smiling smugly down at him.

"Took you long enough, Sprout!" Bill chuckled with his hands folded neatly under his chin.

Dipper glared up at the man. "What do you want? Why did you lead me out here?"

"If I remember right, and I do, you followed me willingly," Bill retorted, smirking as Dipper's face heat in embarrassment. "And to answer your first question, I just wanted to see my favorite human." He straightened and a cane formed under his waiting hands. "I had to wait an awfully long time for you to get out of that human institution," he complained.

Dipper mouthed 'institution' as he tried to figure out what Bill was meaning. "You mean high school?"

Bill waved him off. "I know what I said."

Shaking his head, Dipper stepped closer to the demon. "What are you even planning, Cipher?" he demanded. "What kind of plan do you have that you need a body for?"

"Oo," Bill cooed. "I love it when you get all demanding, calling me by my last name." He swung his cane in the air as his smirked down at him. "Grew a back bone over the past few years, didn't ya kid?"

Red bloomed on Dipper's cheeks, much to his dismay. "Just answer me," he pouted sighed.

Bill continued to smirk down at him. "Well, since you asked so nicely, I'm doing this for world domination," he answered as his hands burst into blue flames. He kept this up for only a few moments before laughing at Dipper backing away in fear with his mouth gaping. "Isn't that what you wanted me to say?" he laughed, holding his stomach. "World domination, what would I need that for," he muttered to himself as he wiped at his eye, flicking away a stray tear.

"Dammit Bill!" Dipper yelled, tempted to stomp his foot in aggravation. "Will you just give me a straight answer?"

"Nah, there's no fun in that," Bill replied. "Besides, if I tell you, it won't be a surprise!"

"I don't like surprises," Dipper sighed. He was actually fine with surprises, just none that involved Bill.

"Even better!"

Dipper grumbled a few choice words before straightening. "Who's body is that anyways?" he asked, changing the topic in hopes he'd get some answers after chasing the demon throughout the town.

"Mine," Bill answered.

Dipper threw his arms up in frustration. "Where did you get the body, Bill," he demanded instead of asking.

"Found it," Bill shrugged, chuckling as Dipper paled. "It wasn't in use and it was easier to take over this body than make a new one," he quickly went on to say when Dipper opened his mouth to further question him.

"Fine," Dipper grounded out. It defiantly wasn't an answer he was expecting, but he didn't know what to expect when it came to Bill. "Tell me why you are even here."

"No," Bill said as he gazed at his gloved hand in mild interest. "I don't answer demands."

Dipper shook his head and turned away. "You know what, I don't have to deal with this!" he shouted as he stomped away from the floating demon.

"Aw, come back Pine Tree!" Bill called out as he floated after him. "You've barely tried to get at my secret plans!"

"Why should I try when you're not going to tell me?" Dipper asked as he spun around to glare at the demon. He almost jumped back when he saw that Bill was floating only a few feet from him. "Plus, it won't matter much if I'm just going to leave in a few months anyways."

Bill's smile dropped. "What? Why? You just got back! I thought you'd be staying here," he said, finally dropping to the ground with a small thud.

Much to Dipper's surprise, the demon actually looked like he was pouting. "I guess you thought wrong," he commented just a bit smugly. He got too much enjoyment from telling the demon he was wrong. "I still have to go to another 'institution' for a few more years." His smug grin dropped the more the demon stared at him. He couldn't figure out what Bill was thinking with how guarded his face was. When Bill started to smile, he was tempted to run.

"How about a deal, kid? I tell you what I'm planning and all you have to do is stay in Gravity Falls," he offered, holding out his hand.

"How about no," Dipper replied coolly glaring at the blue flamed hand. The deal sounded good, real good, but he knew better than accepting any deal with this demon. Or any demon. Even if this deal sounded simple, Bill would twist it and never keep up his end of the bargain while forcing him to keep his.

Bill's eye tinted red for a second. He pulled back his hand and gave Dipper a tight smile. "Ah, you wound me, Pine Tree." He walked around Dipper and wrapped an arm over his shoulder, leaning against him. "I guess you'll never know what I'm planning to do," he sighed. "Shame too. It's magical."

Dipper shrugged off the arm as stepped back until there was a good few feet between them. "Whatever, Bill," he forced. He was curious, God was he curious, but he wasn't about to fall for Bill's tricks and ask the demon.

Bill gave a small hum as he smirked. He pushed himself up into the air with his cane and started to float. "I guess I'll be leaving, kid," he stated. "Don't forget to come to my next show, I wouldn't want you to miss anything," he said before disappearing in a mass of blue flames.

Dipper stared at the spot Bill disappeared from for a few minutes before turning back to the town. He didn't notice that Bill only transported behind him.

The demon leaned against the tree as he watched Dipper make his trek back to the town. He expected those questions the moment he decided to make his presence known to the boy. He wasn't about to tell Pine Tree why he put forth the effort in gaining a new, physical body. Even he didn't know as to why.

Was it boredom? Perhaps. He had rushed into getting this body and acquired it far too earlier for his liking. He had to wait months before the boy and his sister returned to this town. He may not have had a graspable plan, but…His gold eye focused on Dipper as he finally made it into town and vanishing from his physical body's sight. A slow grin formed on his face. He defiantly had a plan now.

(Whelp, I don't know if I like it, but here it is. Tell me what you think, please.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Magic**

**Chapter Four**

By the time Dipper returned home, he was even angrier than he was with Bill to begin with. Something about that demon pissed him off with just the mere thought of him. Unfortunately he barely thought of anything else beside that demon his entire walk.

He knew he shouldn't have expected a straight answer out of the other, but he didn't want to waste his summer worrying about what Bill may or may not do. Was he just going to waste his time, being some sort of entertainment for that stupid triangle or was he actually going to save the town? For all he knew Bill was bored and had no plan. He snorted at the thought. Bill was many things, but he wasn't one to do things without purpose. The demon probably had world domination in mind and was probably just trying to throw him off.

At least he still had part of the day to search up something that may help him stop Bill. Hopefully he could find something that will send the demon back to the mindscape. Maybe permanently. The library should be open tomorrow and Grunkle Stan probably won't mind him running off during his lunch break. He wouldn't be surprised if they had something on demonology.

He walked up the steps to the shack and reached for the door when a forced cough caught his attention. He froze, thinking Bill had followed him back. Hesitantly, he turned to see Mabel leaning against Grunkle Stan's car with her arms folded firmly across her chest. For probably the first time in his life, he wished it was Bill instead. He could vaguely remember having said something about Mabel's crushed. He hoped to God he didn't tell Wendy exactly who it was. There was no way he'd be able to out run his sister's wrath.

"H-hey, Mabel," he said as he walked to her slowly. He ran his hand through his hair as he gave her a weak smile.

"Dipper," she said coolly enough to make him flinch. "I've been waiting for you. Mind to tell me why you ran out of the diner in such a hurry?"

Dipper looked away as he stood in front of her. "Bill," he answered barely above a whisper.

Mabel hummed. "Oh? What did he want?"

He searched his mind for any answer that would be good enough for his sister. Bill's answer from before rang loud and clear in his mind. "He said he wanted to see…his favorite human," he grumbled out the last part.

"What was that?" Mable asked, leaning forward with her hand cupping her ear. A small smirk grew on her face.

Red started to stain his cheeks. "It doesn't matter," he bit out as he glared at her.

"Fine, I heard you anyways," she replied as nonchalantly as possible. She grinned as Dipper groaned. "So, what happened? Did he try to take your body again?" she asked.

Dipper shook his head. "No, I wish," he sighed.

Mabel's eyes widened. "Dipper, so forward," she gasped, teasingly.

He shot her a glare, blushing softly. "That's not what I meant. I just wish I knew what he was planning!" he replied angrily.

Mabel just grinned widely with a hand barely covering her smile. "Sure, I believe you, bro-bro."

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Anyways, nothing really happened. I chased him around town, to the edge of the woods where he confronted me," he shrugged. "I tried to get answers out of him, but I'm pretty sure he was just playing with me."

"What'd he say?"

"He called our school a 'human institution'," he said, smirking. Now that he thought about it, it was funny, but he'd never tell Bill that. The demon had a big enough ego as it was.

Mabel snorted out a laugh. "He is right. It is an institution," she laughed.

Dipper chuckled as well.

"What else?" she pressed.

"I asked him what he was planning and he said world domination." Mabel gasped. "Yeah, but he acted like it was a joke, but I wouldn't put it passed him if he was actually telling the truth." _What would I need that for_, rang through his mind and sounded an awful lot like Bill. What would he need that for? Wasn't that a bit too dramatic for Bill's standards? Dipper shrugged off the thoughts before he could get side tracked. "Yeah, he never really told me what he was planning."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out soon, bro," Mabel reassured. "You're smart, like really scary smart." She grinned at him, making him smile back. "So, where'd he get the body? Did he make it or something? Cause that body kind of looks how I would picture him as a human. Handsome, dapper, blond."

Dipper chuckled. "No, he found it."

"What?" Mabel cringed.

"It wasn't in use," Dipper grinned at his sister's obvious disgust.

"Ewww, necrophilia," Mabel whined as she rubbed the goose bumps on her arms. "And he was so cute."

Dipper rolled his eyes at his sister's dramatics. He would never understand his sister's taste in men. Every one of them had something wrong with them. Hopefully her taste in women was better.

"So, did anything else happen?" she asked as she calmed down from her initial disgust.

He was about to say no when he remembered how angry Bill looked when he shot down the deal. "Yeah, something weird happened," he said as he looked off toward the woods. He almost missed it when Bill's eye flashed red when he said no. Of course the demon would be mad at not getting what he wanted, but why? The deal didn't do much good for him, unless he was part of the deal…

"Tell, tell, tell," Mabel chanted in front of him, knocking him out of his thoughts.

"Well, I was leaving Bill after telling him I pretty much told him to shove his plan, saying that I'd just be moving anyways and he tried to make a deal," he told her.

Mabel's mouth dropped slightly. "You didn't make a deal, did you?" her tone held warning in it.

"No!" he replied, a bit insulted. He's had his dealing with deals before, not again.

She nodded, believing him. "So, what was the deal?"

Dipper sighed. "He said if I stayed in Gravity Falls, he'd tell me his plan." He kicked at the rocks below him. "He got kind of angry when I said no," he went on. "Strange right?" he asked as he looked up.

Mabel was silently staring at him. It quickly became unnerving. She was never this silent with him.

"Mabel?" he asked hesitantly.

She blinked before smiling secretively. "Nothing," she said in a way that absolutely meant something, but before he could ask her, she continued speaking. "By the way, I have a bone to pick with you," she said somewhat playfully. "What you did at the diner…" she trailed off, eying him with her hands on her hips.

Dipper sighed, nodding. "Yeah, sorry about at the diner," he apologized. "I shouldn't have said anything about it."

"It's fine," Mabel said, punching his shoulder lightly. "I've done much worse to you," she continued as she remembered the time she got him to confess to Wendy with the shapeshifter. "I'm not mad, actually."

"Really?" Dipper asked as he looked up sort of shocked until he saw her cheeks turning a darker shade of red. "No way," he gasped, slowly smiling. She did it.

Mabel gave him a bright smile and smile. "Yes way! Guess who has a date with the warrior princes from the moons of Venus!?" she screamed, pumping her fist into the air.

Dipper's jaw dropped before he picked up Mabel into a hug. "That's amazing!" he cheered as he swung her around. He put her back on the ground as she started to giggle.

Mabel was practically vibrating in excitement now. "I know! I can't believe she said yes either," she squealed. She moved from his arms with a smile that looked like it was hurting her face. Tears started to pool at the corners of her eyes as she cupped her own cheeks. "I can't believe it," she whispered.

"Mabel?" Dipper asked worriedly as he stepped closer and put his hands on her shoulders.

She shook her head and kept smiling. "It's nothing. I'm just so happy," she cried as she wiped at her eyes.

Dipper hugged her again, resting his chin on top of her head as she giggle/cried against his chest. "Are you really happy?" he murmured. He never understood why or how she would get so excited that she'd giggle and cry at the same time.

She nodded quickly. "Yes," she mumbled against his chest. "I feel like I'm going to pass out, though." She hugged him tightly, rubbing her face against his chest. When she finally pushed back from him, she was still smiling. "I feel better now," she sighed as she wiped her eyes.

"That's…good right?" Dipper replied lamely. He had no idea how to react. She didn't do this enough to prepare him. "So, where are you going out to?" he asked, changing topic easily.

Her smile lessened as she leaned back against the car. "Ah, we're going to a show Saturday," she answered, suddenly refusing to meet his gaze.

Dipper instantly caught on to her coyness. "Show?"

Mabel nodded. "Yep."

"What kind of show?" he asked.

"The kind of show you go to," she answered.

Dipper frowned and crossed his arms. "You're going to _Bill_'s show, aren't you?" he grounded out.

It was Mabel's turn to give a weak smile to the angered twin. "Yeah," she sang. "And there may be something else," she mumbled so low that he almost missed it.

"What else?" he demanded.

"Don't get mad but," Mabel started, biting her lip as she held her hands out in defense. "But I may have told Wendy a bit more about what happened during the magic show and she suggested that you should come too."

Dipper took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "That doesn't sound much like a date," he commented. "Usually brother's stay home on their sister's dates." Why? Why would Wendy say that? Didn't he make it clear what he thought of Bill?

Mabel nodded begrudgingly. "We are going to dinner before the show, but she said that you should have another chance at the magician guy since you seem to like him so much. Her words, not mine," she quickly added.

Blood drained from his face before returning a blazing red across his cheeks. "WHAT?!" he screeched, sending any nearby birds flying.

Mabel covered her ears. "Damn, bro-bro. I thought you were done with puberty," she teased about his suddenly high pitched voice.

"MABEL!" Dipper roared with his fists clenched at his sides. "I Do Not Like Bill," he grounded out.

"Psh, I know that," Mabel said as she waved his anger off. It wasn't Dipper who she thought had the crush. "But that doesn't matter. It'll be fun! You can pout and try to ruin Bill's plans and Wendy gets to see firsthand how Bill acts around you."

"I'm not going," Dipper stated, shaking his head. He spun around and stomped up to the shack.

"Come on, Dipper!" Mabel whined. "Maybe you'll find out what Bill's planning at the show!" she pointed out as she chased after him.

Dipper stubbornly ignored her as he marched through the house and up the stairs. He knows it is stupid, but he's blaming Bill for this. The demon must have put the thought into Wendy's mind or something.

"Dip, you need to go to the show," she continued.

Dipper rolled his eyes and went into his room. Grabbing his messenger bag, he started to throw books into it. "There won't be a show," he retorted.

"What?" Mabel dragged out as she looked at her brother in shock.

Grabbing his laptop, he slung it over his shoulder. "I'm going to trap Bill back in the mindscape before then."


End file.
